Just Another Motion, Part II
by tangledupinblue
Summary: Second part to Just Another Motion. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the delay folks! Here's the first chapter. STRONG LANGUAGE WARNING! If you're easily offended by harsh language, STOP READING NOW!**

**Chapter One**

I didn't want Hermione to know about _her_. I didn't want to remember _her_. Now I had no way around telling her about _her_.

I wanted the kitchen floor to part beneath me and swallow me whole so I could avoid all confrontation with Hermione. I reckoned this was just unavoidable.

"If I may.." I began, pushing my chair out and standing up. "We must be going."

"Oh right.." Mr. Granger said, grasping my hand in a handshake one more time. "It was nice seeing you again. Give Riley my best. Tell her we asked about her."

I almost cringed. I took my hand back and stuffed it into my pocket. I nodded. "I'll bring Hermione back later on in the evening, if that is fine."

"Perfectly fine." Mrs. Granger said, a warm smile crossing her mouth that made me feel guilty. "Thank you so much for taking her as your apprentice.."

"Thank you for lunch." I replied as I watched Hermione stand, almost shaking. She then followed me out of the front door of her house without another word said.

We drove in silence back to my flat. I figured Hermione was just trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Why I hadn't told her? I should of told her. Now it probably seemed as if I was hiding things from her. I'd wanted to tell her, I honestly did...But the way she thought, it was as if she was the only woman that had ever been in my life. I liked that that thought made her happy, So I let her believe it. Not very smart on my part. I guess I deserved what was coming to me.

I parked and got out, walking around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Hermione. She got out and stood there, looking at me. Just looking. Then she slapped me across my face. I couldn't remember the last time I was slapped that hard. The corners of my eyes filled with tears from the force. I put a hand to my cheek. "Now what the _fuck_ did you do that for?"

"You son of a _bitch_!" She slammed my car door shut and proceeded to verbally and physically abuse me in front of everyone that had stopped on the sidewalk to watch. "You're _MARRIED!" _She shoved me hard. "What makes you think you need to keep something from me! I wouldn't have started seeing you if I'd know you were married! And a liar to boot! A fucking married liar! You just made me look like such a fucking _fool! _I don't believe you! You told me you loved me, was that a lie too? How will I know if you're ever telling the truth? Does _Riley_ know about your little escapades! You're a fuck ass _cunt rag_-"

This was my fault, but I couldn't handle the words that were coming from her mouth. I fired back "I didn't think it was _important _you little bitch!" Oh I had just dug my own grave..

"_Not important!_ How could you not think it was _important! AND HOW AM **I **THE BITCH!_ I should-"

"..didn't want you to get upset-"

We kept yelling over one another for the next five to ten minutes, and I imagined to the listeners, it sounded like nothing but nonsense. I let her continue to scream, though I turned to the people on the street. "Bugger off, you twats! This isn't a public spectacle!" Immediately, they all began on their ways. I turned to Hermione, my nerves frazzled and near gone. I buried my hands in my hair and turned back to her, a migraine forming just behind my eyes. "She's fucking _DEAD_, Hermione!"

She stopped yelling immediatley. She just looked at me, almost apologetically. "Severus..why didn't you just.."

"Because you were too busy calling me a fucking cunt rag!" I couldn't seem to get my tone down for some reason. Maybe the memories of Riley were getting the best of me. "You liked thinking you were the only one! I liked thinking I was the only one, though I'm not daft enough to think I'm the only man who's ever touched you! Don't deny it, Hermione, I know you better than that..You're right, I should have been more truthful about my romantic past, but I didn't think it was something you wanted to hear...I'm sorry.."

She hung her head and chewed on her bottom lip. It nearly broke my heart. She didn't know. I lowered my voice.

"I just didn't think you wanted to hear about her.." I said, my voice nearly breaking. _Don't cry you twat.._I cleared my throat and put a hand to her cheek, stroking it. "Maybe we could go inside and...talk..?"

"That's...fine.." She said in nearly a whisper.

We adjourned to my kitchen where Jake jumped to greet us, but for one of the first times, I pushed him down. "Not a good time, pal." He just sat, curious, tail-unwagging as I walked past him. I sat beside Hermione, forearms rested on the table as I looked at my ringing hands. "I suppose you want the story now?"

She got the courage to look up at me, and nodded. "If you want to tell it."

I sighed, first, straining my head to produce a reasonably short, truthful summary. "Riley and I met when I was 19...attending a college in Ireland..Dublin to be more specific. We were both majoring in.."

"What subject?" She interrupted before I could finish.

I gave a half smile at her. "Psychology." I looked back to my nervous hands. "I eventually got up the nerve to ask her out...The most beautiful girl in the school..She had these amazing..intense blue eyes...But anyway...I asked out for lunch...In a few days, I asked her for dinner back in my dorm..Which consisted of Cornflakes and flat pop..." I chuckled. "A college kid can only have so many choices in their menu...But, she invited me back to her dorm to meet her friends...They were out so we had to find a way to amuse ourselves...

"We watched a video...Got bored and found her bong...Made out..and the rest of the night...well you know how it goes, Hermione." I said, not wanting to say it. I mean its not like my girlfriend wanted to hear of my previous sex life. "We dropped out when we were both twenty to get married, which we did...9 years later to spare you all the insignificant details...We were out vacationing for her birthday...We went skiing...which was terrible to be honest, I hate the bitter cold.. It was alright though, he'd always wanted to...She went out one evening and well, she never came back."

Hermione paused. "You looked for her?"

"On end...Relentlessly for about 3 months..After 4 months and nothing turned up, she was pronounced dead." I blinked a few times to get myself together. "We had a funeral with all her things in the casket...Her favorite cd's..all of her favorite things.."

"I'm so sorry.."

"Don't be sorry. Its stupid to waste sorrow on something that was a done deal so long ago..." I answered, looking at her and forcing a smile. When I had to remember Riley it reduced me to what I was the day of her 'funeral'. Nothing. I sighed again, to try and clear my head.

"I am sorry though...I can't imagine what would happen if I lost you..." She didn't look at me. "I'd lose it. I'm so sorry. I did lose it..earlier, I mean.."

"I should have told you. Its my fault." _Mushy, sappy apology time I reck._

"Partially, yes. But mostly, I'm apologize for calling you all those...names.." She almost laughed. "You're not a son of a bitch...and..you're not a fuck ass..or a cunt rag...or.."We both laughed.

"I never knew you had such a mouth on you, lass." I slid my hand over onto hers. "I deserved it. I'll take this one gracefully."

She only nodded. "I did have a boyfriend once."

"That Krum bloke." I replied, recalling, reaching in my pockets for my pack of cigarettes. "You're date to the Yule Ball in your 4th year?" I lit up and took a drag. I nodded my head onto my hand. "You didn't love him."

"Yeah...Most unfortuate of me to think I was in love...Cause when it ended, I was in complete agony..." She said.

"Complete agony.." I repeated. "I'd never put you through that." I looked at her, completely serious.

"Honest?"

"Honest."

"Then you forgive me?" She asked, almost timid. How endearing.

"I guess so.." I said breathy and nonchalant. I leaned back into my chair, a little less rigidly than before, and restrained a smile.

"Oh, Don't toy with me.." She nodded her head onto my shoulder. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Enough with the apologizing.." I stroked her hair with the hand unoccupied by my cigarette. "I thought we were going to eat in the park. I was rather looking forward to it.."

"I was too.." She sat up. "I'm not feeling too hungry right now though..."

"Can we do _something_?" I asked, almost desperate. "I hate being confined in this house..I'm so bored.."

"I'm just...tired.." I could tell the whole conversation had taken a toll on her.

I wanted to argue against it, because I honestly hated staying inside for too long. I hated that about being at school. Always the same places, the same faces. It got so.._boring_, but I sighed and accepted defeat. "Why don't you go up and have a rest?"

"I think I will." She replied softly. "Goodnight kiss?"

I indulged her. "See you later."

She gave a smile and hurried up the stairs, and I waited for the click and lock of the bedroom door. When it happened, I beckoned Jake with a whistle, and grabbed his leash from its hanger on the wall. I clasped it around his collar and pulled him into the kitchen where I leaned over the counter and began to scribble a note on a napkin, my cigarette pursed between my lips.

_Dear Mione,_

_If I'm still out when you wake up, I'm somewhere in Hyde Park walking Jake. Just thought I'd leave you a note to tell you I love you._

_Severus._

It was simple, it worked. A walk, just to get out of the house, would probably be the best thing for me. I pulled open the door, giving one last glance up the stairs, and exited.

I knew the real reason as to why she suddenly needed a nap. She needed one because she was still furious at me for ever being married. She didn't like it that I had so much experience up on her. I guess she felt..inadequate. Like she'd never measure up. It wasn't true. I loved her. I just didn't know how to tell her that her and I really were on the same level, intellectually, mentally, and romantically. I didn't like that she doubted herself.

I didn't like that she was jealous.

Maybe our age difference was more of a problem than I'd first thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I held my breath just long enough to hear the door close, then I exhaled and let the torrential downpour of tears fall from my eyes. I didn't exactly know why I was crying to be honest. I was just completely furious for no apparent reason. I was stressed, and frustrated. I was just flat out depressed.

I slumped to the floor and sobbed until I couldn't any longer, and I just sat there, dry-sobbing for another 10 minutes.

I was being foolish. Why was I upset by the fact he was once married? The marriage had ended long before Severus and my own relationship had began, I was the center of his attention...I was jealous of a dead woman, and it was pathetic.

I wiped my eyes with my palms, and sighed raggedly. _I shouldn't treat him like this, he doesn't deserve it..._I thought. _He's been nothing but kind to me...I need to grow up.._

I ran a hand back through my hair absently, looking around the room. I'd never got much of a chance to examine anything besides the white down comforter and the silk bed sheets of his four poster bed.

I chuckled to myself, getting to my feet and walking over to his dresser, running a hand over the top. There were two pictures atop it, one of what was Severus with two darling little girls in Hyde Park, the other was turned face down, obviously he preferred not to look at it. I glanced over my shoulder, as if to check to see if anyone was watching me. Severus always had a way of sneaking up on me...

Slowly, I turned the picture up and took it in my hands, to let a slight gasp escape me. It was a candid photograph. Taken somewhere beautiful on a beach._ When did Severus and I go to the beach? _ Severus stood behind a woman, his arms wrapped around her waist, and his lips buried in her neck. She was laughing, a genuine laugh. Nothing a photographer could create with a demand of 'Smile'. She had gorgeous flowy dirty blonde hair. She was a few inches smaller than myself from what I could guess compared to Severus's height. Her eyes were bright blue, and sparkling with adoration and happiness. She was tiny, very young looking, and from what she could gather, was probably a very pleasant person.

From what I put together, I figured the woman Severus was wrapped around was in fact Riley. A smile crossed my lips as I put it back down and I dropped to my knees to inspect the drawers.

Just as I'd expected, not a thing was out of place in the first drawer. Boxers took up half the space, socks the other. I took the liberty of scattering them around a bit, as not to be sickened by his obsessive compulsive nature. I shoved the drawer shut and opened the next. I nearly blanched. Solid color tee shirts, folded and separated. Maroons, Blacks, Whites, and Greens to name a few. I sighed and shook my head, pushing the drawer closed. He had serious issues with tidy-ness. I'd never expected any one man to be so...neat.

I swallowed before pulling open the 3rd and final drawer, afraid of how well kept it would prove to be, but let a sigh of relief upon seeing random articles of clothing laying askew in the drawer. Ties, boxers, socks without pairs..As I pushed them apart, I caught a glimpse of a hardcover book.

Curious, I began to take out all of the odds and ends to reveal several books and folders. A few official looking documents resided there as well. What caught my eye was a stack of envelopes, tied together with red ribbon.

I glanced over my shoulder again, almost becoming a victim to my own paranoia, then took the letters up and put them in my lap. Carefully, I untied them, to see they all read only one thing on the front in loopy, but neat handwriting. _Severus Anthony Snape. _I couldn't help but giggle for a moment after realizing I hadn't know his middle name before today. It just struck me funny. _Anthony..._I thought. _How adorable.._

I decided that it wouldn't hurt to open one, but as I held open the flap of the envelope, yellowed with age, I felt guilty for invading his personal property. It was his after all, and none of my business. If he wanted me to know of his letters...love letters...probably from Riley...probably full of juicy details..

Ah, What he won't know won't hurt him.

I pulled the piece of folded line paper out, and fanned out the letter and began to scan over it. I noted the date,_ September 25th 1990_. My birthday. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I would have only been, what, three?

_Dear Sevvy,_

Not even -I- call him -that-...

_I wanted to thank you for the roses you left at the door this morning. It was a lovely back to school gift. I think I'm getting a little spoiled with all you've done for me over the summer, with what, the walks at the beach, the sleepovers, the breakfast in bed? You're going to turn me posh._

Hey, hey, wait up. I never got roses...or breakfast in bed..or walks on the beach..

_You're incredibly charming, You've been incredibly charming since we've met. I don't believe I'm lucky enough to call you my lover. I know you'll argue, that you're the lucky one...But there's no man in the whole of Europe that's as caring or thoughtful as you, and I suppose I'm just writing this to tell you that I love you. Honest to god, straight from my heart, undying love. I've fallen for you, I have. Over the moon, through a loop. Its kind of scaring me to be honest...When I look at you, I don't see Severus the undergraduate...I see Severus, my partner. I see children and grandchildren and a life all our own. I'm sorry if I scare you off by telling you this, but I'd be even sorrier if I had to live with the fact I never said it. I love you, I love you, a thousand million times I love you and I want to be attached to your hip for life. I'll probably be doing the chicken shit thing, putting this in front of your dorm door, knocking, and running away before you can see me...But just..well, call me..Or come over. My door is always open for you. Don't forget that._

_Xoxo Riley Lynn_

I didn't know what to think. Whether to be jealous or not. They _loved _each other. Truly. I wouldn't have known how to put those words together, but that's exactly what I thought every day. Maybe I was hopeful since I felt the same way Riley did. Or maybe I was worrying. Worrying that I'd never live up to my predecessor, never be anything but a filler.

Sighing, I folded the letter back up and tucked it back into its envelope, chewing on my bottom lip. Would I ever be Severus's Riley?

After I put all of the clothing in its proper place, I had what I'd like to call an epiphany. I was being foolish to think that I was nothing but a substitute. Severus _loved _me. He was taking me to Paris to be alone with _me_ for God sakes. Not Riley. I didn't need to think negatively...I was just being...ridiculous..

I, to take my mind off of my doubts, walked over to his walk-in closet, and pulled open the door.

Switching on the light, I almost fell. It wasn't color coded or flawlessly immaculate, there **were **several shirts lying around on the floor, but that was the only flaw I could see in the four sided closet. Pants hung on one rack across the wall to the immediate left. Slacks, dress pants, jeans...Oh I'd die for a chance to see him in a nice pair of denim jeans..The rack on the wall adjacent to the wall with the pants, were dress shirts, work shirts, a black bath robe.._How sexy_..Finally, on the last wall were 6 suits. Mostly black, one dark blue, all rather expensive by the look of them. Looking at the tags proved my deduction. Versace, John Phillips...

"Wow..." I murmered, bending down to examine the several boxes of sneakers and black dress shoes. I decided, after one last glance around the closet, it was in my best interest to stop poking around his things. It was unhealthy, picturing Severus all dressed up, suave, Juan Valdez. I giggled as I exited the room, and just in the nick of time. I heard the front door open and a clattering of paws up the stairs as Jake came to greet me.

I bent down to pet him, cooing to him as I would a baby. "Come on Jake, lets go see Daddy."

I bounded down the stairs leaving Jake behind, and upon seeing Severus, gave a grin and tackled him to the floor, smothering him in playful kisses.

"Nice to see you too." He said, a bit gruffly.

I concluded my sneak attack on his and just lay atop him, smiling. "How was your walk?"

"Refreshing." He replied, meeting my lips with a kiss of his own. "And your nap?"

"Lovely." I tilted my head. "Do you know my middle name?"

He shook his head, a bit curious to my spontaneious questioning. "No."

"Its Madeline." I informed him. "What's yours?"

"Did you get into any medicine, love?" He questioned me. "You're a bit hyperactive."

"No, no.." I prodded him in the chest. "Just tell me."

"Anthony." He almost murmered, a slight red tint to his cheeks.

"That's so cute." I found myself giggling again. I got to my feet, waiting for him to get up. "Come on, lets eat. I'm starving."

He smiled charmingly, sliding an arm around my waist, I returning the favor as we walked to the kitchen. "I was wondering when you'd come to your senses..But how about we just stay here?"

"Only if I can cook for you." I replied.

"You've got a deal." He paused. "I love you."

"I love _you_." I returned.

I smiled to myself as I raided the cupboards, glad things were back to their state of normalcy. Or whatever you called it in this relationship..


End file.
